


Chaos Killings

by CherryCola14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Different Motives (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Different Protagonist (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCola14/pseuds/CherryCola14
Summary: It all started when Angie Yonaga fell through a locker. And now, it's life or death
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko (one sided), Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (One Sided), Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Yonaga Angie & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction on Ao3. I usually write on wattpad, but I wanted to start writing here.  
> I usually write in third person but this is in first.

I fell out of a locker and landed on my side.   
"Ow." I sat up before standing. I didn't recognize this class room. I have no idea where I am or how I got here.

"WAH-" I turned around to see a small boy fall out of a locker as well. "Are you okay?" I asked going to him. "Yes, I think." He said rubbing his head. "What's you're name?" I asked as I helped him up.

"My name is Kokichi Ouma. I'm the Ultimate Magician but my friends call me the Ultimate Mage." Kokichi smiled. "What about you?"

"Oh, my name is Angie Yonaga. I'm the Ultimate Detective."  
Kokichi smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Angie." "Nice to meet you too Kokichi." I smiled. "How old are you? I don't know if that's rude to ask, but you look really young." I asked Kokichi. "Oh, I'm 19. I get that a lot don't worry." Kokichi replied. I nodded with a smile. 

"Do you think other students are here?" Kokichi asked me. "Probably, let's go find them." I replied. We left the class room and heard some commotion in another room and walked into it. 

"Please stop saying that, it's weird!"  
"I'm just asking." 

"Hello?" I asked. I saw a girl with pale, almost white strawberry blonde hair, who looked like a robot arguing with a short girl with reddish hair. They looked at me. 

"Who are you two?" The red hair girl asked. "I'm Angie Yonaga, The Ultimate Detective." I replied. "Name's Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Magician." Kokichi smiled.   
"I'm M1U, the Ultimate Robot but you guys can just call me Miu." Miu smiled  
"Yumeno Himiko. The Ultimate Supreme Leader." Himiko smirked a bit. 

"What were you two arguing about?" Kokichi asked. "I just asked Miu-ey mouse if Robots have clits." Himiko shrugged with a sly smile on her face. "THAT'S ROBOPHOBIC!" Miu shrieked flailing her arms. Himiko laughed as Kokichi and I exited the room.

We continued walking Kokichi opened a door and two more students stood there. One had blue hair which was short in the back but she had a long ponytail. The other was a boy with white hair and large goggles. 

"Hey." Kokichi smiled to them. "Hello." The girl smiled to us. "What's your guy's names?" I asked. "I'm Tsumugi Shirogane. I can't remember my talent though, I'm sorry." She said. "I'm Kiibo Idabashi, the Ultimate Inventor." The white hair boy answered. "I'm Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Detective." I replied. "I'm Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Magician." Kokichi smiled.

"What are you two doing?" Tsumugi asked. "We're looking for other students." I answered. "May we join you guys?" Kiibo asked. "Why not, the more the merrier." Kokichi smiled.

Our group of now 4 continued walking down the hall. We continued talking as we shared stories about each other. Kokichi apparently has 3 older siblings, Tsumugi enjoyed sewing and Kiibo worked on many inventions, including one that sharpens teeth. He even showed us his fangs, they looked like Vampire fangs. 

Tsumugi opened the door to what I assume is the Dining hall and we saw 6 students sitting there. "Hello!" Tsumugi smiled to the students.

"Hey." The boy with spiky hair smiled lifting his hand as a greeting. "Are you guys Ultimates as well?" Kiibo asked. The 6 students nodded. 

"Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Child Care Giver." The blonde girl smiled.   
"I'm Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Cosplayer." The green hair boy smiled.

"Name's Kaito Momota. Ultimate Aikido Master!" The spiky hair boy announced.

"My name is Maki Harukawa, I'm the Ultimate Arist." The brown hair girl responded as she tried to hide her face behind her hands. She had a large paintbrush on her back

"I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Pianist. I'm not that good though." Shuichi started before gently mumbling the last part. Kaito looked at Shuichi. "Hey, you're amazing at piano Shuichi!" I smiled at the two boys. The green hair girl started her comment.

"I'm Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Astronaut." She was wearing a purple cat hoodie with the inside of the ears being a Galaxy, I could only tell her hair color because of the two ponytails sticking out of the hoodie. "What about you four?" Kaito asked. 

"Oh, I'm Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Detective." I started. "Name's Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Magician." Kokichi continued. "I'm Tsumugi Shirogane. I can't remember my talent at the moment." "I'm Kiibo Idabashi, The Ultimate Inventor." Kiibo and Tsumugi finished. 

"Students, please report to the Gymnasium!" I looked at the group of 9, 10 including myself, and we walked to the gym together.

I noticed Miu and Himiko along with 4 students I didn't recognize. 

"Are we gonna do a massive introduction?" Kokichi asked. A chorus of 'yes' and 'most likely' rang out. 

"I'll start." I said. "I'm Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Detective." Kokichi looked at me and smiled. "I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Magician." "My name is Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate.... I don't know my Ultimate, but I'm an ally." Tsumugi explained.   
"I'm Kiibo Idabashi, Ultimate Inventor." Kiibo smiled. 

"Name's Kaito Momota, Ultimate Aikido Master!" Kaito continued. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Pianist." "I'm Ma-"

"Shut up, I'm Himiko Yumeno. Ultimate Supreme Leader." Himiko cut off Maki.  
We all stared at her as she grinned maniacally.

"Um, I'm Maki Harukawa. Ultimate Artist." Maki continued. "I'm Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Astronaut." Tenko said as she gently wrapped one arm around Maki's shoulder. "Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Child Care Giver." Kaede continued. "Name's Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Cosplayer." Rantaro smiled slyly. "I'm M1U or Miu!" Miu smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Anthropologist." The tall woman said. Her voice was very gentle and calming, like a mother's. "I am Korekiyo Shinjugi. Ultimate Maid, but I prefer the term Butler instead." Korekiyo explained. He was tall, Taller than Kaito, who I guesstimated was 6'0 tall. 

"I am Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Entomologist." The short boy said. He looks like he'd take out my ankles. "Name's Gonta Gokuhara, Gonta is the Ultimate Tennis Pro." The tall man said. He looks friendly despite his terrifying size. He was significantly taller than Kaito and taller than Korekiyo.

We were suddenly surrounded by some large robot things. I instinctively grabbed onto my friends closest to me, Kokichi and Tsumugi. Tsumugi had grabbed onto Kiibo. 

"Aw man I think we did this wrong!"

Five half and half bears hopped out. They introduced themselves as Monotaro, Monophanie, Monodam, Monosuke and Monokid.

"Please turn your attention to the stage!" Monotaro announced. We looked at the stage as one more half and half bear appeared. Unlike the white and multicolored ones, this one was just black and white.

"Hello students!" It grinned. "I am Monokuma, your Despair Headmaster! Welcome to the Academy for Gifted Juveniles! I see you've met my Monokubs." 

"Why are we here?" Tsumugi asked. "You'll be living here for the rest of your lives!" I took a small step back in surprise. Here? Forever? "Or you can graduate! And by that I mean commit a murder and get away with it!" Monokuma cackled. 

"No! We'll escape here without killing each other!" I announced to Monokuma. "Puhuhu! Trust me, once one student's dead, the others start dropping like flies!" 

I glared at that stupid dumb bear. I told myself to never to let him hurt us. 

"Hehe! You are all dismissed. There are dorms with your names and sprite versions of yourselves next to the door, on the right side. Girls, you have sewing kits on your bed and the bathroom doors can lock. Boys, you have tool kits on your bed but your bathroom doors cannot lock. Both genders have a small monopad on the beds." Monokuma announced. 

"What's the point of having only one gender's bathroom door lock?" Shuichi asked. Monokuma shrugged. "Why not, now go."

We walked out of the gym. Kokichi looked at me before giving me a small smile. Tsumugi put her hands behind her back as she walked. "Hey, I was wondering, why is your outfit completely white on your abdomen but the sleeves are black Kokichi?" She asked. "Oh, I don't know, but I do like it." Kokichi replied. 

I noticed a room with a pixilated version of Kokichi on it. "Hey Kokichi, I think this is your dorm." I stated as I opened the door. The room was a fade blue color and his bed had purple bedsheets. The windows in his room has translucent purple curtains with golden stars on them and the floor was lined with a black carpet. There was also a golden staff with a moon at the top propped against Kokichi's bed. I also noticed some beanbag chairs all over Kokichi's room. There was a small desk by the window with magic books on it.

"This is so cool!" Kokichi shouted flopping onto his bed. "The bed is so soft!" I sat down on one of his beanbag chairs. It was very soft.  
Tsumugi sat next to him, picking up the staff. "I wish we weren't in a killing game, that would make this better." Kokichi stated lifting up his face.

Kiibo picked up one of Kokichi's magic books, and flipped through it a bit. I looked at my friends, and promised myself.   
_I will make sure they survive this game, even if I don't._


	2. Chapter 1: Motive and Freetime

woke up in my room and stretched. For a second, I forgot I was in a killing game. But that second was quickly over and I sighed. I quickly showered and got changed into my clothing of a pale blue collar shirt, brown sweater vest. orange bowtie, blue skirt, gray leggings and brown boots. I put my hair up into twin tails, slipped my small magnifying glass into the vest pocket on my chest and went over to the dining hall. The dining hall had the rest of the students. At one table Kokichi, Kiibo and Tsumugi were sitting together. I waved as I joined them.

"So, what did you guys do before you got here?" I asked. "I barely remember. I just remember my family and a lot of sewing during adventures." Tsumugi started. "I made a lot of things. Things that will make you taller, and shit like that you know?" Kiibo added.   
"I practiced magic. Like mage magic." Kokichi finished. "What about you?"   
"I mostly solved cases. Burglaries, missing persons incidents." I explained. "Murder..."

"Awesome!" Kokichi smiled to me. "You're so cool Angie!" I smiled. "Thanks Kokichi."

Monokuma arrived in the dining hall. "You're all here? Perfect! I'll introduce your motive!" Monokuma announced. "If nobody is killed, I'll reveal each of your deepest darkest secrets! Every hour starting at noon, besides night time, one secret is revealed. I'll reveal Kokichi Ouma's first! I'll leave your secrets in small envelopes in your dorms!" Monokuma started laughing before he started to leave.   
Kokichi got up before standing on an empty table glaring at Monokuma.

"Attention all classmates!" Kokichi annoucned. "I am a homosexual! I like males and only males! I am a twink!"   
I smiled as Tsumugi, Kiibo and I cheered on Kokichi. "Grrrrah! You little shit." Monokuma growled. Kokichi grinned as Monokuma stormed off. Kokichi hopped off of the table and I gave Kokichi a high five.   
"You really pissed him off." Tsumugi smiled to Kokichi. 

I looked over to see my other classmates, some seeming panicked. I was thinking to myself, what secrets do I have. I couldn't remember any. "I'm gonna go see my secret." I told my friends as they walked off to see their own secrets. 

I reached my dorm pretty quickly when I noticed the small envelope on my desk. I picked it up and opened it, pulling the small paper sheet out. 

Angie Yonaga has only solved one case successfully 

"This isn't that embarrassing." I mumbled to myself. I slipped the paper back into my envelope, and put it into my front pocket.   
I walked back to the dining hall to see Kaito and Kokichi talking to each other. "Oh, hey Yonaga san." Kaito smiled to me.   
"Hey Kaito, what are you guys talking about?" I asked, sitting down across from them. "Well I got my secret, and it's that I'm bisexual. I don't try to hide it." Kaito laughed as he held up his envelope. "Maybe we should share our secrets before Monokuma can reveal them? Nobody really had any bad reactions to Kokichi revealing his secret." I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Kaito noted. "How much time do we have until noon?" I looked around for a clock, spotting an analog clock on the wall by one of the entrances. I squinted a bit before announcing, "The current time is about 11:02 am."   
"Hey! Yonaga Chan!" Tenko approached us and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded as she lead me to her dorm. "What's up Tenko?" I asked. "I got my secret, and I really would rather not let anybody know. I'm not gonna kill you but you're kind of like our leader and I trust you." Tenko confessed, holding her envelope for me to take. I took it from her gently. "Are you sure you want me to see?" I asked. Tenko nodded and I opened it.

Tenko Chabashira is a successful lab experiment.   
I looked at Tenko confused when she shamefully pulled her hood down.  
She had cat ears. She was using her cat hoodie to hide the fact she was a cat girl.

"Tenko, your ears are adorable." I smiled. Tenko quickly pulled her hood up and adjusted it so her twin tails were sticking out again. "Thanks Yonaga chan. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to be killed for my appearance." Tenko muttered rubbing her arm. "How about you show me something you like to get your mind off of this topic? I doubt Monokuma will reveal your secret first." I suggested. 

"Oh, good idea! Here, my table is kind of like a tablet so I use it to see constellations." Tenko smiled running over to a white table. She tapped a few times on it and the table started showing stars.

"This constellation is Perseus, known as one of the best greek heros." Tenko and I talked about greek myths that go with each constellation when I heard static.

"Puhuhuhu! Nobody has died yet so a secret will be revealed!"   
Monokuma was laughing over the PA system.   
It was already noon? I spent an hour here talking to Tenko about constellations?

Focus Angie focus! Somebody's secret is gonna be revealed which means, everybody is still alive!

"One of your classmates has killed somebody before this game!"

What?  
Somebody killed before this game?

"Isn't that right, Gonta Gokuhara?"

"Gokuhara kun has killed somebody before?!" Tenko asked in shock. I turned to look at Tenko. "I wanna talk to Gonta about this myself. Would you like to join me?"

"No, I'll stay here." Tenko answered honestly. "Make sure to take somebody with you, okay?"

I smiled as I began to leave.   
"Oh and one more thing!" I turned, facing Tenko. She smiled to me. "Thank you." I gave her a thumbs up before closing her door.

I went back into the dining hall when Kokichi and Tsumugi went up to me. "Where are you going Angie?" Tsumugi asked. "I wanted to talk to Gonta about his secret. Make sure he's not hostile at the current moment because of his secret being revealed." I briefly explained. 

"We're joining you then! I know I may be small, but I won't let you get hurt if he is hostile!" Kokichi announced. Tsumugi nodded in agreement. 

"Where is Gonta usually?" I asked myself outloud.  
"Possibly the tennis court." Tsumugi guessed. We walked to the tennis court, and there was Gonta on the bench.

"Hey Gonta! Can I talk to you?" I asked, opening the door. He didn't respond and I got closer. "Gonta?"

I froze when I realized.   
Blood was dripping from his mouth.  
His chest wasn't moving.  
Gonta was dead.  
He was really dead.


	3. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter because idk how to write investigations

Gonta was slumped over on the bench in the tennis court. His mouth was bleeding but there were no other wounds. I was staring at his corpse in shock.  
_Somebody killed him. They really killed him!_

Kokichi grabbed onto my arm. I wanted to scream, but I also wanted to keep calm. For my friends. For my classmates.

"Hey, why are you guys here?" Kiibo asked walking in after us.  
Ding dong dong ding! A body has been discovered! Now then, after a set amount of time, a class trial will begin!

"A body? Is somebody dead?!" Kiibo asked. Tsumugi pointed to Gonta, and then the screaming started. The door creaked open as other classmates ran in. "M-Monokuma said a b-body was d-discovered here!" Shuichi stuttered. Kiibo and Tsumugi had stopped screaming when Kokichi pointed to Gonta's dead body.

"KYAAAAAA! HE'S DEAD!" Maki screamed, starting to tear up. "Don't panic Maki!" I stated. "What do we do? A class trial is going to start soon!" Miu asked. "I'll investigate, if anybody gets information, get back to me. I'll ask everybody what happened at the time of the death." I explained. The others nodded and I approached Gonta's body.

There were no signs of a struggle on him. No marks, the dusty floor had only one set of footprints from the court to the bench and he looked like he was trying to rest before dying.  
He had to have been poisoned.

I went over to Kokichi and Tsumugi who were still in the court. "What do you know about the murder so far?" Kokichi asked. "The murder weapon was most likely a poison. Gonta was alone when he died and he must have went over to the bench to rest when he succumbed to the poison."

Kokichi and Tsumugi nodded, determined to find the culprit as well. "I'll have to gather everybody's alibis." I added. "Let's go guys."

We went to the dining hall and I saw Korekiyo. "Hey Korekiyo?" I started. "Yes Yonaga san?" He asked. "Do you know where everybody was at about 11:45? I was with Tenko at the time." I explained. "I do not know much, but I'll tell you what I know. I was cleaning up here, Momota and Saihara were talking at the time, not in here. Shirogane, Idabashi and Ouma were together and that is all I know." Korekiyo explained. "Thank you Korekiyo." I smiled. "It was no hassel." Korekiyo walked off, probably to clean something.  
I noticed a small shimmer, and picked up the object, pocketing it. I also stored the thin crumpled up paper slip by it.

"Kokichi, please go question Ryoma, Maki and Kaede. Tsumugi, please question Kirumi, Rantaro and Himiko. I'll question Kiibo and Miu." I explained. "What about ChabaTenko?" Tsumugi asked. "Tenko and I were in her dorm before I went to you guys."  
Kokichi nodded to me. "You got it Angie!" He smiled before he ran off. Tsumugi split as well before I went to Kiibo's dorm.

"Hey Kiibs?" I asked, knocking on his door. He opened the door, without his jacket and wearing his goggles. "Ah, hey Yonagie." "Yonagie?" I asked. "Kinda like Yonaga and Angie at the same time." Kiibo smiled, he pushed up the goggles back onto his forehead. "Ah. I came to talk about what you were doing at the time of Gonta's death." I explained. "Oh, I was doing some repairs on Miu in my dorm." She requested some upgrades, so I added them." Kiibo explained. "Is Miu with you right now?" I asked. "Yeah, just finishing some repairs. We kinda paused when Gokuhara's corpse was discovered."

It still felt weird knowing one of my classmates had died.  
"Thanks Kiibs, continue the repairs." I smiled. Kiibo waved to me as I closed the door.

I met back up with Tsumugi and Kokichi. "Miu and Kiibo were together at the time of the crime." I started. I didn't even know when Gonta died but, I assume it wasn't long before we found him.  
"Himiko and Rantaro decided to be annoying when I asked and claim some bs." Tsumugi huffed. "Kirumi was alone in her dorm."  
"Ryoma said before Gonta's secret was revealed, about 11:30 am they were hanging out when Gonta was in a panic and stormed off. Kaede said she was listening to Shuichi play piano for Kaito and Maki was alone in her dorm painting." Kokichi summarized.

_"Alright students! Time for the Class Trial!"_

_Truth Bullets_   
_No signs of a struggle_  
_Footprints in the tennis court_  
_The shimmery vial_  
_Position_  
_Korekiyo's testimony_  
_Ryoma's testimony_  
_The slip_  
_The motive_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I write on my phone ;-;


	4. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta Gokuhara was murdered and now Angie is trying to get the group to solve the murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing trials, but I'm good at dragging on some stuff so I'll try

We stood silently in the elevator which seemed to take a long time to reach the trial room.  
Fifteen of us stood in that elevator.

 _It should have been 16._  
I breathed deeply as the elevator continued going down. 

  
_I can do this. I'm the Ultimate Detective._

  
The doors opened and we walked out. There were podiums with our faces on stands. "Stand at your podium and the stands will collapse. Then the class trial will begin!" Monokuma smiled sitting on a throne. I went to my podium, watched the stand collapse, and stood on my podium which was by Kokichi and Tsumugi. 

"Remember, you can either vote the right person and only that person is punished or you can vote the wrong person and everybody except the blackened is punished! Now let the class trial begin!"

  
We stood on our podiums for a few seconds before Kaede spoke up.   
"Whoever killed Gokuhara kun, tell me now, I won't get mad." Kaede started.   
"This isn't a fucking playground you blonde haired bimbo." Rantaro snapped. "Our lives are on the line, idiot."   
Kaede glared at Rantaro, as Shuichi spoke up. "L-Leave Akamatsu san a-alone!" Rantaro scoffed before I spoke up.   
"Gonta was killed via poison." I stated. "And how do you know that?" Himiko asked. "Well, there were no puncture wounds on Gonta's body for one. For two, there were no signs of a struggle or any marks on Gonta's body and the floor was dusty so we only saw one pair of footprints."   
  
"Well, what is a sign of a struggle?" Maki asked. "Just a messy crime scene or any bruises?"   
"Both are factors." I answered. "Can't some people not have bruises from fights Yonaga?" Kirumi asked. "Well yeah but"-  
"Then why are we discussing it? Gokuhara probably doesn't even bruise easily and Yonaga is just trying to get us to vote the wrong target." Himiko shrugged.

"You've got that wrong!" Tenko announced pointing at Himiko. "Yonaga Chan and I were together while Gokuhara kun was still alive, up until his secret was revealed." Tenko stated. "Yeah! Angie and I were together with Kokichi and Tsumugi before she left to her dorm." Kiibo added.   
"And she didn't take long to return, so she wouldn't have had time to poison Gonta." Kokichi finished.   
"Tch. Doesn't explain why the 'sign of a struggle' is important." Rantaro put air quotes around signs of a struggle.

"Are these two conflicting opinions I'm hearing?" Monokuma asked. "It's time for a debate scrum! Just announce your side so we know!"

"The 'struggle' isn't important."  
Rantaro, Himiko, Kirumi, Maki, Ryoma, Korekiyo and Miu were on this side.

"The 'struggle' is important."  
Kokichi, Kaito, Shuichi, Tsumugi, Kiibo, Tenko, Kaede, and I were on this side.

 _Kirumi_  
"Gonta probably doesn't bruise easily."

 _I got this!_  
"Yes, but that doesn't disprove our side."

 _Himiko_  
"He could have easily ran in to save himself."

 _Kokichi!_  
"Then why would he go over to his bench?"

 _Maki_  
"Gonta is a big guy, so of course he wouldn't be bruised."

 _Kaito!_  
"But he also could just easily fight off anybody, he's the tallest and strongest here."

 _Ryoma_  
"Maybe somebody dragged his body to the bench?"

 _Kaede!_  
"Angie said there was only one set of footprints. Footprints means he stepped there, no way he was dragged."

 _Miu_  
"Well if Gonta was alone what's the point of focusing on if there was a struggle?"

 _Tenko!_  
"It's important because he was alone, when he died. If there was a struggle he could have easily gotten help since he's the strongest."

 _Korekiyo_  
"What if the killer wiped the foot prints away so there were no footprints?"

 _Tsumugi!_  
"The dust looked untouched, so is had to have been just Gonta in the tennis court."

_"This is our answer!"_

"Hmm.. you may be right." Rantaro shrugged.  
"This looks like our Debate Scrum is over!" Monokuma laughed. 

"So now that we agree, let's go over the people that don't have clear alibis, or alibis that have them be alone." I stated.  
"I bet it was the maid husbando fuck." Himiko stated. "We can't point fingers yet Yumeno. We do need your alibi though." Kaito stated.

"I was with Rantaro, he was sewing some Miku Miku cosplay and shit." Himiko answered placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, she kept trying to convince me to draw a dick on it." Rantaro huffed.

"Um, okay... Ryoma, what's your alibi?" I asked. "I was with bug friends. Gonta was with be before he patted his jacket and left for some reason." Ryoma explained. "Hoshi kun, couldn't Gokuhara been stung by one of your bugs?" Rantaro asked. "No, we were with the safe bugs. I'd never let somebody around poisonous bugs until I know they can be safe around them." Ryoma explained.

"Alright. Thank you Ryoma." I smiled. He gave me a thumbs up. "What about you Maki?"

"Oh, I was painting in my dorm." Maki showed her hands, which had splotches of white and blue paint on it. I nodded a bit before moving onto Kirumi. "What about you Kirumi?"

"I was in my dorm, researching different cultures pantheons." Kirumi answered.

I was running through who's alibis we haven't gone through yet.

_Kokichi was with Tsumugi_

_Rantaro and Himiko were together_

_Kaito, Kaede and Shuichi were together_

_Miu was with Kiibo_

_I was with Tenko_

_Maki was alone_

_Ryoma was with Gonta before he died_

_Kirumi was alone_

_And Kiyo was in the kitchen.._

_**WAIT** _

"Korekiyo, did you kill Gonta?" I asked. "Me? Why would I?" Korekiyo responded. "Well, I found a slip of paper in the kitchen trashcan, and it," I took out the paper and read it. "has Gonta's secret on it." 

Korekiyo's eyes widened a bit but I continued. "And I saw a small vial with the paper. It's a poison. You were the only one in the kitchen, Korekiyo I really don't want to believe you did it but, did you?" 

Korekiyo fell silent.

"Hey Maid fucker, did you kill Gokuhara?" Himiko asked, snapping at Korekiyo. "I.... yes I did. I did kill Gokuara." Korekiyo confessed. 

_"Here's what happened."_

_The killer managed their hands on Gonta's secret, and they went to the kitchen to make everybody breakfast. They handed out the food and waiting to give Gonta his. They slipped some poison into his food at about 11:00 am. The poison must have been slow acting since Gonta died only an hour later. Kokichi revealed his secret and Gonta had gotten his envelope but not the slip with the secret. Gonta went to spend time with Ryoma when he didn't feel his envelope in his pockets so he left to the tennis court. There he played tennis alone until he went over to the bench and he died there._

_This crime could only be orchestrated by you, the Ultimate Maid Korekiyo Shinjugi!_

Korekiyo stayed silent. "Shinjugi, did you really do that?" Kaito asked. "I'm sorry." Korekiyo muttered.

"Puhuhu! It's voting time! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" Monokuma laughed.

_15 votes for Korekiyo Shinjugi_

"W-Why did you d-do it?" Shuichi asked. "Gokuhara's secret was near my dorm. I read it thinking it was mine and I panicked. I was afraid he was gonna kill somebody here so I put what I thought was a sedative in his food." Korekiyo answered. "But I was wrong. I took a life. I feel remorse I really do."

"It's punishment time!" Monokuma laughed.

_**The Maid Stew** _

_the Ultimate Maid's execution: executed_

_Korekiyo was standing at his podium as the rest of the class looked at him. A chain snaps around his neck as he is pulled up away from the class._

_Korekiyo is held over a large cauldron filled with bubbling broth. Monokuma is cutting a carrot and the bits fall into the cauldron. Korekiyo grabs the chain holding him up to try to breathe easier. The chain sprouts out thorns and he lets go, his hands bleeding. Korekiyo's blood falls into the cauldron. Korekiyo is slowly lowered in and Korekiyo puts his feet on the edge of the cauldron. The chain snaps upwards and thorns poke out of the collar around Korekiyo's neck , stabbing his neck. The chain releases and Korekiyo is dropped into the Cauldron. Monodam pushes Monosuke off of the platform the Monokubs were on. The chain hits Monosuke and he is dropped into the cauldron as well. Monokuma slams the lid onto the cauldron and Monosuke explodes cracking open the cauldron. Korekiyo's bones flow out with the water and Monosuke's head rolls out streaked with fuchsia. Monokuma collects the flowing liquids in a bowl._

We stared at the execution in silence as Monokuma drank the Kiyo soup. I felt sick. This was disgusting. I wordlessly turned to walk away. Kokichi, Tsumugi and Kiibo followed me. We went over and sat in my room in silence.

To whatever god is up there, please don't let this happen again.


	5. Chapter 2: Freetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class of 16 is now 14 and people try to cope in their own ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I haven't posted in a little while womp womp.

* * *

Pardon my language,  
But fuck.

I was lying on my bed with Kiibo sitting at my feet, Tsumugi on a table and Kokichi propped against a wall in my dorm. We just watched our classmate get executed and I didn't do anything to stop it.  
Korekiyo died to protect us but we didn't try to stop Monokuma.

_Knock knock_

"Yonaga? You in there?" Kaito asked. "Y-you haven't c-come out of your r-room. Are K-Kokichi, Tsum-mugi and Kiibo with y-you?" Shuichi stuttered. "Yeah." I sighed out. "We should go." Kiibo stated. Tsumugi and Kokichi nodded as we got up. I opened the door and there stood Kaito, Kaede and Shuichi. 

"I tried to make food." Kaede smiled. "It might not be as good as Shinjugi kun's but, I tried."

"Thanks Kaede." I smiled. We went to the dining hall and Shuichi offered to play us a song on piano.

"I-I-It's not much, but if playing p-p-p-piano helps anybody calm d-down, I'll gladly p-play." Shuichi stuttered with a smile. "That would be lovely Saihara." Kaede smiled. 

We made it to the dining hall and there were a bunch of chicken nuggets on a plate. 

"Kaede did you"-

"I only know how to heat up food, I am literal garbage with anything else." Kaede smiled. Kaede had a smile that could lighten up any room. I couldn't help but softly laugh. "It's okay Kaede. Food is food." I patted her on the back. Kokichi picked up one and started eating it with a smile. "Thanks Kaede san!" Kokichi smiled. 

While we were eating Kokichi started coughing. "Eh, you okay Kokichi?" I asked. Kokichi nodded as he hit his chest a bit. "Went down the wrong pipe." Kokichi responded. "I'm gonna get some water." Kokichi got up and walked to the kitchen. I looked at Tsumugi and Kiibo, slightly concerned about our friend. 

Kokichi ran out of the dining hall and I stood up to follow him. "I got this Yonaga, you guys just eat. I'll check on him." Kaito smiled to me. I gave him a nod and sat back down as Kaito followed Kokichi. 

"What do you think happened?" Tsumugi asked. "I have no idea." Kiibo responded. 

"Should we check on him?" I asked. "Mmm, maybe Kaito's got it." Kaede replied. "I can try to help if anything else."

 _"NOOOOO!"_  
I got up and ran to the door, hearing Kokichi scream like that. Rantaro was dragging Kokichi as Kaito tried to stop Rantaro. "Come on Kokichi, you're the perfect person for one of my cosplays!" Rantaro responded. "Rantaro, what are you doing?" Tsumugi asked. "I'm trying to do a group cosplay and Kokichi's the perfect person for one of the characters! Sure the character is a female but otherwise"-

"JUST ASK ME NEXT TIME." Kokichi shouted as Kaito picked up Kokichi and helped him properly stand up. I noticed Kokichi wobble and lean a bit on Kaito.  
I'll ask him about that later. Rantaro looked to Tsumugi. "Would you guys like to join?" Rantaro asked. I looked back to Kaede and Shuichi who were shaking their heads. "Cosplay isn't really my thing." I responded, pulling on the collar of my shirt a bit.

Tsumugi and Kaito shrugged and them, along with Kokichi followed Rantaro to....where ever they're going. Kiibo got up and dusted his lab coat off. "Well, I'm gonna go to my lab. Hopefully I can make things that help us get out."

And with that Kiibo left.

Himiko skipped into the room holding the golden staff from Kokichi's room. "Hey Himiko, isn't that Kokichi's?" I asked, standing slightly. Himiko gave me a sly grin. "I'm gonna curse Monokuma! If Ouma has real magic he would have used it to get us out. If I curse Monokuma, then we'd all get out." Himiko twirled the staff in between her fingers. 

Shuichi stood up and walked up to Himiko, shaking. "Y-y-you." Shuichi shook his head. "You need to put that back." Shuichi got through a sentence without stuttering. "Kch, do you wanna get out or not?" Himiko asked. Shuichi snatched the staff from Himiko. "I'm p-putting this back." Shuichi glared at her angrily.

"Upupupu~ stealing from our classmates now, huh Mr Saihara?" Monokuma asked appearing out of nowhere. "Huh?" Shuichi asked. Monokuma turned his arm into a gun and pointed it at Shuichi.

"Rules are rules and stealing is against them!" Monokuma giggled.

"WAIT NONONONONO!" Shuichi yelled putting his hands up to protect himself. I felt my legs freeze up. Before I could react Monokuma shot at Shuichi. 

My ears kept ringing after the shots were fired. "K-K-K-KAEDE?" 

I looked at Shuichi and Kaede. Kaede was giving Monokuma a death glare, holding one hand in front of herself and Shuichi. The back of her right hand was gushing blood along with the palm of her left hand. She shook the blood off of her hands before turning to Shuichi. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm f-f-fine. What the hell was that?" Shuichi asked. 

"Should I grab bandages?" I asked grabbing Kaede's hand. The wound didn't look too deep. "Sure, I'll be fine though." Kaede smiled. I quickly ran out and grabbed bandages from my room. I turned around and Tenko stuck her head out of her dorm. "Yonaga chan? What's wrong?" Tenko asked. "Kaede's hands are hurt, I'm grabbing bandages." I briefly explained. "Oh christ, I'm going with you." Tenko stated as we ran to Kaede and Shuichi. I bandaged Kaede's hand as Tenko talked to Himiko.

"Hey Kaede, are you really the Ultimate Child Care Giver?" I askes. "W-what?" Kaede asked. "Well, you don't really seem like it. You moved fast enough to stop Shuichi from getting shot and I've never seen anybody that works with children give a death glare like that." I explained. Kaede sighed looking away from me. "Heheh. You're really a great detective." Kaede laughed softly. "I'm actually... the Ultimate Assassin." Kaede confessed. 

"Oh." I was surprised. "Well, that's okay. It's okay to be honest about your talent. I won't judge." Kaede's face lit up a little bit. "Thanks Yonaga san!" Kaede smiled. "I'm fine with you guys calling me Angie." I responded as I finished bandaging Kaede's hands. 

Shuichi held onto Kaede. "T-T-Thank you Kaede. Thank y-y-you so much." Kaede gently put her arms around Shuichi. "It's okay Shuichi. It was no problem."

I could tell Shuichi felt safe in Kaede's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no deaths yet. I have more plans for freetime events so freetime will run a bit longer.


End file.
